


Not Alone

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Balin and Dwalin document what they do, Chastity Device, Emotional Manipulation, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Manipulation, Non Consensual, Some weird and not realistic bondage thing that might only look good cos it's fictional, Threesome - M/M/M, it's pretty creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And thus, Ori and Thorin found kindred spirits and comfort in each other in their desperate circumstance.  (warnings in notes)</p><p>Or: the Sons of Fundin are utter perverts and have no scrupels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ississ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ississ/gifts).



> i don't know how this came out. It was all a blur, a spur of the moment thing. which is also why the narrative doesn't flow, and the end is a bit shit. also, in askbox format from tumblr and dammit, Ississ, this ate my brain...
> 
> so warning (SPOILERS) skip if you're squeamish
> 
> balin and dwalin are bastards who took and take advantage of Thorin and Ori. this started when thorin was small. one day, older but still under their thumb, he breaks into balin's study and finds out that there is another one, so much younger than him. he falls in love [as much as he can under his emotional circumstance]. Balin and Dwalin decide that they should get married. ... _possible slight indication that thorin and ori were manipulated into this situation by family they trust..._  
>  or, at least, that's what was supposed to happen.

Dwalin burst out of the broomcloset, marching quickly towards the Great Hall. All eyes turned to him as he made his way to the throne, and they all settled as he stood to its left. Moments later, Balin made his way to his left. They shared a look. The bell chimed, voices echoed deep into the mountain, and the bridal couple marched serenely towards him, head bowed modestly. Thorin walked regal, neck flushed if one dared to look, Ori shakily followed him, knees bruised under the robe.

2 Dwalin raised his eyebrows at his brother, noticing the convenient similarities between the bruise on the pale neck, and the belt around his brother's middle. Balin's eyes twinkled, and he knew, somehow his older brother knew he was responsible for the slightly out-of-place braids and the limp.

3 The Royal couple knelt at the Fundinsons' feet, hand in hand, covered in the fine drape crested with Durin's symbol. Thorin's knees twinged at returning to that position so soon, so did Ori's.  Ori shut his eyes and tried to both pay attention to Balin's sermon, and weakly clench his arse so the semen would not leak; as did Thorin.

4 When it was time to stand up, they spake their vows with shaking voices, promising fidelity when just moments ago, each had partaken in a son of Fundin and still felt the proof of it leaking out onto their thighs. The kiss they shared was a performance, chaste to the attendees, foreplay for their masters. Royal Advisor and Royal Guard stood by, making sure their instructions were followed.

5 In the privacy of their bedchamber, Thorin lay back against the ample pillows, his slighter spouse sprawled atop of him. Thighs spread wide, he ran one foot over Ori's thighs, rubbing his back encourigingly as he explored his chest. Soon, they moved against each other, slow and leisurely, a pace neither of their lovers had the patience for.

6 With a heavy grunt, Balin lifted Ori off and threw him next to the King. The sudden interruption of their affectionate embrace caused them to shriek, both unwilling to part from tenderness just yet. Another set of hands helped the older Dwarf turn them to their sides, and Ori and Thorin faced each other as the sons of Fundin tied them wrist and ankle on each end of the bed.

7 Blunt fingers dug deep into loosened holes, more for their own entertainment, as neither had tightened enough since that morning to warrant any loosening. A particularly hard jab had Thorin arch his back, and he buried his nose in his husband's neck, dragged his nails down his back. Ori whimpered at the sensations, trying to give as much affection as he could to his troubled love, and not shed tears at the rough treatment his behind was getting.

8 Balin reached over, and pulled Ori's leg over Thorin's, which he pushed up higher to expose their members. Discomfort was a necessary sacrifice for the wedding gift the brothers had yet to bestow upon their King and Consort. Finely crafted leather, decorated in gems and mithril but not gaudily so, held their cocks and balls together. From behind, closely, the crest of their Father's line glittered in the dark, marking their lovers as their own.

9 Their new 'wedding bands' connected them closer than any other token of affection ever would or could, their imprisonment now solid and terrifyingly real. Having the much larger and much stronger sons of Fundin fuck them without removing the devices only served to carve this deeper into their skulls.

10 The leather straps pulled at their penises, Thorin and Ori held each other as tight as possible, as close as Balin and Dwalin would let them, to alleviate the painful tugging. The two brothers' pace began to synchronise, leaving each their individual dance - one fast, the other rough, one out the other in, one smacking shaking skin while the other dug in his nails - to a more focused torture. Torsos colliding and skin burning with welts, Ori held onto his older half for dear sanity.

11 Deed done, Balin was sat at the desk whilst his younger brother poured them some wine. He squinted his eyes at the sight, measuring, proud and feeling quite cheeky. Dwalin wore his partial nudity with pride, front completely exposed, as he didn't bother to close the combersome drapery the King wore as ceremonial cloak. He stood next to his brother, pushing the falling cloth out of the way and put one hand on his hip, stared at Balin's open book inquisitively.

12 Balin was a master with the quill, he always was. His letters enchanted any and all who read his books, his etchings so life-like one would have thought they would move without a moment's notice. With careful, practiced ease and familiarity, Balin traced lines of muscle and long, flowing hair. he was careful not to absorb too much ink in his quill, he was nearing the end of his book and it would be a shame if the paper tore, or soaked in too much ink.

13 Dwalin emptied his cup and leaned against his brother's chair. Despite Ori's shaking, his likeness was taken perfectly on the page. Soon it was Dwalin's turn; he would inscribe the plot under and around the illustration, completing their collective work. He could hardly wait until all the blank pages filled. It would be the first tome wherein both of their lovers featured in.

14 When Ori first approached him with teary eyes, Dwalin knew that Balin had coerced the little one into services in exchange for his apprenticeship. It had taken a lot of comfort and patience on Dwalin's part to convince the little dwarf not to report his master, to suffer in continued silence. The darling little thing hadn't even noticed that he had become Dwalin's as well, not until he was tied to the writing desk and shafted from both ends.

15 Balin found Thorin hiding bruises, as though he had not earned them in sparring. He lay a fatherly hand on the young prince's shoulder, and gently coaxed the truth out, carefuly not to tread on anything that had him looking away in shame. The bruise around his neck, his arms, his thighs, his buttocks were a mixture of recent and new, deliberately visible and not internally damaging. He knew. He taught Dwalin everything he knew.

16 It was all that long before Thorin met Ori. He had snuck into Balin's private stufy in the library, curious to see what he was hiding int he book he carried everywhere with him. Dwalin also had one, they had a private collection they prized over all, and he wanted to know. When he found a collection of tomes hidden deep under the stone, he was shocked to find his likeness inked onto paper, in various positions and circumstances, the happenings authentically replicated in writing.

17 He frantically looked through other books, anger flaring more and more until he realised that the protagonist no longer bore his name or face. It was a young lad, large nose and tufty beard. The sadness in his eyes, the strain of his neck, the softness of his buttocks. Thorin slouched, defeated by his plight and entranced with the equally desperate creature. He looked about, finding the study covered in books and loose papers.

18 Struck by the severity of the situation, Thorin hastily put order to the mess, shelved the books and filed the papers, all of them but one loose sheet. One week passed, then two. He still had no incling as to who the dwarf was. He couldn't ask Dwalin, much less Balin. They'd take the portrait from him - if it could be called a portrait, the boy was arched and posed, obscene and vulnerable, the contortion sent a sympathetic twinge in his own bones.

19 Thorin kept the boy's image close to his heart, but it wasn't to last. The paper soon grew thin and brittle, and he found himself doing the stupid and risky business of sneaking into Balin's study for another parchment. His trousers were torn off and his head pressed into the  wall instead, and he waited for Balin to finish with his mouth. Thorin did his best to keep his jaw wide and throat loose, and nearly lost his concentration when a smaller figure was shoved next to him, on the floor.

20 From the corner of his eye, he could see the object of his desires struggle to both stay on his knees, and lean as far up to Dwalin's cock as his small stature allowed him. Tears rolld down his cheeks, his chest heaved, his tunic was torn at the breast to reveal fur so impossibly soft, it terrified him to think about his age. Balin tipped his head further back, cock head nudging at the back of his throat, and tears in his eyes blurred the images he longed to see.

21 His other senses had not failed him. though. He heard Dwalin slip out of the enchanting mouth and the slurp to catch the escaping fluids, the swallow, the cough. He could feel the vibration of the wall, as Dwalin picked him up and slammed him into it, again, and again, and again. He could smell the fuilds - the sweat, the semen, the blood, the mead - and he drowned in the smell and the feels and the sound of cock stuffing spun into a hole far too tight,

22 When Dwalin was finished, the boy - Ori - slid down to the floor. Thorin remained still as Balin arranged him to his liking, lit a candle on his desk and set to work. He remained still when Dwalin pushed his crotch to his face and wiped his semen-drenched member on his beard. Ori leaned in and suckled at the corner of Thorin's mouth. Shyly, they engaged in exchanging tender affections, one calming the other after such extreme activities.

23 And thus, Ori and Thorin found kindred spirits and comfort in each other in their desperate circumstance. And if [Ori's brother were blessed with a sudden increase of comforts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/765565/), and the sons of Fundin with greater respect from the court, no one had dared speak up.

 

~Fin♥

**Author's Note:**

> also, the longest fucking spur-of-the-moment writing i've ever done. i even slept on the last two bits, cos i didn't know HOW TO END IT have mercy...  
> i feel so dirty...
> 
> pointers and insults welcome.


End file.
